


Double Trouble

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Getting locked in a freezer, Lord help these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Kolivan really wasn't prepared for one mischievous kit, much less two.





	Double Trouble

Keith woke up to something shaking his shoulder. Looking around, he saw the pitch blackness of night, meaning that it wasn't time to get up just yet. Unwilling to leave his comfortable, warm, and safe spot nestled between Kolivan and Thace, he pointedly closed his eyes and rolled over. The hand only shook his shoulder more insistently.

"Keith, I am hungry." Regris said. Keith cracked open an eye to see the other kit leaning above him.

"Just get some protein bars or something from the box." Keith said, annoyed at being woken up for such a silly reason. Since no one was allowed in the kitchen after dark, most packs kept a container of protein bars if someone woke up hungry. Keith couldn't deny taking some every now and then. Kolivan had explained that kits often got hungry in the night.

"The box was empty when I looked." Regris said. Keith frowned a bit. Kolivan always made sure it was stocked. 

"But why are you telling me this?" Keith asked.

"Because we should go down to the kitchen and get some food!" Regris said. Keith groaned softly.

"Why don't you go on your own?" He asked. He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask?

"Because it is dark and it is very eerie." Regris said. Keith smiled a bit. Regris was a warrior, but he still got spooked by his shadow on the wall of the dark base. It was really quite adorable. 

"Fine, I'll go with you, calm down." Keith said, getting up. Regris brightened up and grabbed Keith's hand, leading them through the base. As they walked, Keith couldn't help but notice that the dim lights that just barely illuminated the halls made the base feel like a home. Like something would always be there to protect him. He was careful to keep his footsteps quiet, not wanting to wake anyone.

When they walked into the kitchen, Keith was shocked to find that the room was filled to the brim with all sorts of ingredients that Keith couldn't even being to name. Regris looked around and began exploring the shelves in search of some sort of treat. Keith reached over and grabbed a handful of the protein bars, smiling. They tasted divine, and Keith was fairly sure he could live off of them.

"Keith! Look what I found!" Regris called. Keith glanced over, seeing Regris holding a tub on some sort of alien ice cream that Keith couldn't put a name to but knew tasted amazing.

"Let's go find some in the freezer. That looks melted." Keith said, pulling open the heavy door to the walk-in freezer. Like the kitchen, the freezer was stocked with all sorts of delicious ingredients that made Keith's mouth water just at the sight of it. However, the cold was unbearable, even with his new layer of fur. Judging by the slight trembling of Regris as they explored deeper into the freezer, his thicker fur wasn't doing anything ti help either.

He helped Regris comb through the shelves in search of the sought after treat. He never heard the sound of the doors sliding shut, but he did hear it when the lock clicked into place. He froze and stared in horror at the door.

"Did we just get locked in here?" He asked. Regris stared at the door in shock and fear, pulling Keith close. It quickly became apparent to Keith that the other was trying to share warmth. It wasn't helping either of them much, but it was worth a shot.

-

Kolivan knew he would experience a lot of things in his life.

One of the things he never expected to feel was the cold, gripping panic and terror that was waking up in the middle of the night without either of his kits in the nest.

He never really thought he would have kits. He always thought he'd always be a warrior. He had never looked into a future beyond the war. But Keith and Regris were his kits now, and he would protect them with his life.

Looking over, he saw his three other packmates still deep in slumber. Thace was sprawled out next to him, silent as a mouse. Ulaz was leaning against Kolivan's back, a soft snore leaving him every now and then. Antok was stretched out, protecting them from anything that would come through the door, loud snores escaping him with every breath. Kolivan hated to disturb their sleep, but he would need help finding Keith and Regris. He reached over and shook each of them awake.

"Our kits are missing." Was all he had to say before they were all wide awake, worried and confused.

"They should have left something to suggest where they are." Thace said, his ears pinning back in worry. Ulaz got up in search of exactly that.

"I believe our kits went to the kitchen for a midnight snack." He said when he discovered the empty box of snacks. A growl sounded from Antok's throat, angry that they would disobey a rule at all. But he really shouldn't have been surprised. Keith and Regris jad never been deterred by protocol on missions, why would a rule stop them?

He stalked his way through the halls, his head filled with worries for his kits. Were they safe? What if they were hurt?

He entered the kitchen faster than he would care to admit considering the length of time it usuakky took to get from the nest to the kitchen. He was shocked for a moment when he didn't see anything, no sign that anyone had been in the kitchen at all.

Until he heard the whines.

Whines that were very clearly a Galra kit's distress call from two distinct voices that he recognized as his kits. They were coming from the freezer. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Well, nothing was impossible when it came to Keith and Regris. 

He opened the door to the freezer, looking inside, his heart breaking a bit at what he saw.

Regris and Keith were curled as close to each other as possible, their tails wrapped aroind each other as they shared warmth. Antok couldn't deny it was cold. He went inside and gently scooped up to two, holding each in an arm as if they weighed no more than his blade.

He was angry, sure, but he mostly wanted them warmed up. He carried them back to the nest, making small cooing noises to try and calm them down. He wrapped them in the warmest blankets the nest had. Kolivan rubbed the blanket against them gently, trying to get them warm.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have died!" He said sternly.

"We did not purposefully get locked in the freezer!" Regris protested, thumping his tail angrily. Kolivan frowned.

"I am well aware of that. Going into the freezer at all was dangerous. And look where it led you. Why did you even leave the nest?" He asked. Keith shrugged.

"We got hungry and the snacks were gone. I think you can figure out the rest." Keith said. Kolivan growled warningly, not in the mood for Keith's attitude.

"Even so, you should have just woken one of us up. It is safer. We would have gotten you food. Anyone could have gotten to you." Antok said. Keith laughed a bit.

"You think we can't fight? Do you forget what I was before I came here?!" He snapped.

"I am well aware that you and Regris are able to fight. I am only saying that you are smaller and far more fragile than any other Blade. And you were unarmed." Antok said calmly. Keith huffed, put off by the comment. Ulaz groaned in frustration. 

"Keith, I do not think you are taking this seriously. You could be banned from the base!" He said. That wasn't the truth, Keith would onky have a minor consequence, but it had worked as a scare tactic before to prevent people from doing something again. He knew he made a mistake when Keith froze, tears welling up in his eyes as his lower lip trembled.

Keith knew that Ulaz was just using a scare tactic. He had broken much more crucial rules and he hadn't been punished the severely. But the ides of being forced to leave his family was too much. He was cold, tired, he missed his friends and he just wanted to sleep. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he whimpered. Thace frowned and pulled him close. Ulaz reached forward and gently rubbed Keith's back.

"Kit, I am sorry, I did not mean to make you cry." He said, tucking the blanket around him. Kolivan turned to Regris, sitting down in front of him. Regris sighed.

"I am sorry, I was just hungry." He said softly. Kolivan nodded a bit.

"It is alright. Just wake one of us up next time, alright?" He said. Regris nodded rapidly. Kolivan smiled gently at him and pulled him close, tucking the blanket around him as he drifted off. 

These kits would need to learn what to do and not what to do at some point, Kolivan realize. Why not let them make the mistake and learn from it?

As the two kits drifted off to sleep, Kolivan made a mental note to refill the snack box the following morning.


End file.
